maxheadroomfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Frewer
|birthplace = Washington D.C., United States |deathdate = |birthname = |othername = |spouse = Amanda Hillwood (1984–present) |website = }} Matthew Frewer (born January 4, 1958) is a Canadian and American stage, TV and film actor. Acting since 1983, he is probably best known for portraying the 1980s icon Max Headroom. Frewer was born in Washington, D.C., the son of Gillian Anne (née German) and Frederick Charlesley Frewer, a Canadian naval Officer. He was raised in Peterborough, Ontario, Canada, and trained at the famous Bristol Old Vic Theatre School, graduating from its three-year acting course in 1980. It was announced in November 2007 that Frewer would be playing villain Moloch the Mystic in the film adaptation of the Comic book series Watchmen. He holds dual citizenship in Canada and the United States. When not on location, he and his wife, Amanda Hillwood, and their daughter, divide their time between Malibu, California, and the Gatineau Hills of Quebec. Filmography Television *Ted Altman in Intelligence (2007) *Jim Taggart in Eureka (2006) *Ralph Carver in the television adaptation of Stephen King's Desperation (2006) *Wally in the Masters of Horror episode Chocolate. Directed by Mick Garris (2005) *Dr. Chet Wakeman in the Steven Spielberg miniseries Taken (2002) *Sherlock Holmes in a Hallmark production The Royal Scandal, an adaptation of the short story A Scandal in Bohemia (2000) *Voice of Panic in the Hercules animated series (1998) *Matt Praeger in Psi Factor: Chronicles of the Paranormal (1997-1999) *Voice of Inspector 47 in the children's television series The Magic School Bus (1996) *Gene Kranz in Apollo 11 (1996) *Voice of the Leader in the UPN Incredible Hulk and Iron Man animated series (1996) *Russel Tresh in the Fox pilot ''Generation X'' (1996) *Voice of Jackal on Gargoyles (1994-1996) *Trashcan Man in the television adaptation of Stephen King's The Stand (1994) *Voice of Chaos in Aladdin (1994) *Voice of the Pink Panther of the revival series of the same name. (1993) *Voice of Sid the Squid in the Batman: The Animated Series episode "The Man Who Killed Batman" (1993) *Bob Moody in the television series Shaky Ground (1992-1993), Bob Moody portrayed the father of Jennifer Love Hewitt's character. *Voice of Mac Duff (Elmyra's father) in Tiny Toon Adventures (1992) *Berlingoff Rasmussen in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "A Matter of Time" (1991) *Doctor Mike Stratford in the television series Doctor Doctor (1989) *Cliff King in the television series "Miami Vice" episodes "Hostile Takeover" and "Redemption in Blood" (1988) *Max Headroom and Edison Carter in the Max Headroom science fiction television series. (1987) *Roger de Carnac in the Robin of Sherwood episode "The Betrayal" (1986) Film *''Monty Python's The Meaning of Life'' (Segment The Crimson Permanent Assurance) (1983) *''Supergirl'' as Eddie (1984) *''Far From Home'' (1989) *''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'' (1989) *''Short Time'' (1990) *''The Taking of Beverly Hills'' (1991) *''Stephen King's The Stand as Trash-Can Man'' (1994) *''National Lampoon's Senior Trip'' (1995) *''Lawnmower Man 2: Beyond Cyberspace'' (1996) *''Disney's Hercules'' (voice) (1997) *''Dawn of the Dead'' (2004) *''Intern Academy'' (2004) *''Desperation'' (2006) *''Watchmen'' (2009) - Edgar Jacobi/Moloch Radio *''Tales from the Mausoleum Club'': Episode 2, "Heart of Skegness" References External links *